


Letting the Arrow Fly (Revamped)

by GrimReaperlover11



Series: Arrows Adventures with Fandom [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oliver Queen Being an Asshole, Oliver Queen's younger brother, Oliver is bad with words, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Oliver Queen, Roy is adorable, moira is a bitch, season 1 rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReaperlover11/pseuds/GrimReaperlover11
Summary: Nathan Queen has always looked up to his brother...until his brother dies and leaves him alone.but when his brother returns home after being found alive...how will Nathan's already changed world...adapt to being flipped on its head.
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Arrows Adventures with Fandom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/579271
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Coming Home

Nathan queen stood in the doorway to his older brother’s room, watching as the man he had looked up to, ever since he was a small child, as a hero. Sure he knew of the...cruder things that his brother had done but deep down he knew that Oliver was a good person.

“Are you sure I can’t come with you?” Nathan asks.

His brother turns to him and frowns. 

“Sorry Nate, I wish you could but you have school and that is more important than coming on a boat with me and dad,”

Nathan says nothing for a moment and nods. “Alright,” 

“Hey,” Oliver says. “Your education is important, don't make the mistake that I made of falling behind,”

Nathan again nods and watches as his brother turns back and finishes packing his suitcase. 

  
  


The next morning Nathan stands with his mother and sister and they say their goodbyes to Oliver and Robert. 

As the ship moves out of sight, he feels a hand on his shoulder, without looking to see who it belongs to, he leans into the touch. 

\---

_ Five Years Later _

“ _ Oliver Queen is alive, the starling city resident was found by fisherman in the North China sea five days ago, five years after he was missing and presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed ‘The Queen’s Gambit’ _

Nathan stands outside the door to his brother’s hospital room.

The doctor explains Oliver’s current physical state to his mother but he isn’t listening, his entire focus is on the man who stands in the room, turned away from him.

“Can we see him?” his mother questions, pulling his attention.

The doctor nods and opens the door. 

Following his mother inside, he watches as his mother embraces Oliver. 

As they speak Nathan continues to watch his brother. 

He is pulled from his thoughts when his mother exits the room, leaving him and Oliver together.

“How are you, Nate?” Oliver says, his voice is gruffer than Nathan remembers but he supposes that is to be expected when you have spent five years of your life stranded. 

“I'm...I'm better now that I know you are alive,”

His brother smiles and moves forward to pull him into a hug.

“I'm glad to hear that...and I'm glad to be back,”

Burying his face in his brother’s chest, Nathan allows the tears to fall as he sobs.

“It's ok...I'm here...I'm back,” Oliver soothes him.

After crying himself out they part ways.

Moira opens the door and tells him that they should let Oliver get some rest. She has a hardened expression which signals to Nathan that she is unhappy.

‘nothing knew I guess’ he thinks. 

  
  
  


As he walks out of the hospital with his mother and they enter the car waiting for them. She turns to him.

“Do not ruin this for us, Nathan,”

“And how would I do that, Mother?”

“You know exactly how!” she growls 

Nathan looks away. 

\---

_ One Week Later _

Entering the clinic room, Nathan smiles as he finds his favorite patient Mr. Vasquez sitting up in the bed.

“Ah Buenos Dias hijo,” the man greets. 

“Good morning Mr. Vasquez,” Nathan greets. 

“I hear your brother is alive and well, congratulations.” 

Setting the tray of food on the older man’s lap, he can't help but grin.

“Thank you, Mr. Vasquez,” he says though he notices how the older man observes his tone.

“What is wrong Nathaniel?”

Letting out a sigh and slightly hating how well the other man can see through him. 

“My mother in her own words doesn’t want me to ‘ruin this’ which I can only assume that she is talking about-”

“The fact that you are homosexual,” Mr. Vasquez guesses.

Nodding his head solemnly Nathan sits down on the bed.

“Hijo...you being homosexual is not something that can ruin anything...certainly not the fact that your brother has returned home, do not let your mother get to you and drag you down...live for yourself,”

Nodding his head Nathan smiles.

“Thank you, Mr. Vasquez,”

“It is no problem Hijo, now get out of here..you have a brother to visit,”

Moving over to hug the other man he then stands and waves goodbye before leaving.

As he drives home he thinks of Vasquez’s words. He is then reminded of how he had met the man.

How he had found Mr. Vasquez dumped on the clinic’s doorstep, a gunshot wound in his abdomen and chest, just barely missing anything vital.

The others in the clinic had wanted nothing to do with him, seeing him as dangerous due to him being a known worker for Adam Hunt… a man from the city that was known for swindling people out of their homes and savings. 

But Nathan had decided that he would not let this man die...no, he was going to care for him and nurse him back to health. Ever since the day that Vasquez woke up...he always called Nathan his Hijo and savior.

  
  


Pulling into the garage of the manor he enters. Passing by his mother in the living room he says nothing to her. Climbing the stairs he moves by Thea’s room to find the door closed, rolling his eyes he shakes his head as he only imagines all the illegal things she could be doing.

Finally, he comes to Oliver’s room and peeks in. his brother lays on his bed with a book in his hands. 

Knocking on the door he watches as Oliver looks up and smiles in greeting.

“How are you feeling?” Nathan questions.

Making a show of rotating his arms and stretching, Oliver smiles. 

“I've been better, but I've been worse too,” 

Nathan smiles and nods. 

“So where have you been?” his brother questions.

“Working,” Nathan answers with a sigh. 

Oliver arches a brow. 

“And where have you been working?”

“There’s a clinic in the glades...I work there and take care of patients.”

Oliver says nothing for a moment before nodding.

“Sounds fun...it's a good thing to be doing, taking care of people,”

Nathan smiles at the praise.

“So what are your plans now that you are back? Going out to more parties?” Nathan laughs. 

His brother’s smile doesn’t reach his eyes like it used to which has Nathan faltering.

“I don't know yet,” Oliver answers.

Nodding in understanding Nathan stands to his feet. 

“Well if you ever want to hang out like old times...let me know,”

Oliver nods and watches him leave.

\---

Two days later as Nathan is leaving work he moves to his car and pulls out his keys.

He lets out a yelp as he is slammed against the door of his car and a knife is pressed to his throat.

“Give me your wallet and you won't get hurt,”

“O-ok,” Nathan answers slowly reaching into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet, handing it over he winces as it is ripped from his grip.

A moment of silence passes before he hears a scoff.

“You’re a Queen?” his mugger questions. “Why haven’t I seen you in the news?”

“I-I tend to stay out of the spotlight.” Nathan answers.

“What is someone with your status doing in the glades?”

“I work here...in this clinic...please just let me go, you have my wallet..I...I won't fight back just please let me go,”

For a moment the other man says nothing. And then he gives another scoff. “It was nice meeting you, Nathan,”

The pressure on his back lifts and he lets out a quiet sob of relief as he hears the mugger running away.

Getting into his car he quickly drives home and rushes to his room. 

Sitting on his bed he does all he can to calm his racing heart.

  
  


He skips dinner that night, not wanting to speak with his mother or be under Oliver's constant newly default investigating gaze.

A knock on his window catches his attention. Slowly moving over he opens it and looks out.

“Down here,”

Looking down at the yard he is shocked to find a man standing still and watching him.

“Who-who are you?” Nathan hisses.

“Don't recognize my voice?”

And suddenly...Nathan does...it's the guy who mugged him.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to return your wallet...but I guess I could always keep it if you don't want me here.” the smile is evident in the man’s tone.

“Just...climb up here I guess,” Nathan sighs.

Stepping back he waits. A moment later the man..who looks to be around his age climbs through his window. A smile plastered on his face.

“That was fun,”

“Just give me my wallet and you can leave,”

The man pouts. “But where is the fun in that?”

Narrowing his eyes Nathan huffs. 

“Look, I don't know what you want, but I want my wallet and you out of my room.”

“The name is Roy,”

“I don't care...just give me my wallet,”

Nodding, the other man-Roy=hands it over.

“You’re cute when you're frustrated,” Roy grins.

Nathan feels himself freeze.

Roy closes the distance between them and smiles.

“I didn't take anything from the wallet...I couldn't bring myself to do it when you were so adorable.”

“You mean when you were mugging me?”

“You just happened to be in my line of sight...it's nothing personal,”

Scoffing, Nathan rolls his eyes. “It sure felt personal you asshole, you had a knife to my throat,” he crosses his arms. Admittedly Roy  _ does _ look regretful when he brings that up.

“I'm sorry, I just...I didn't know if you would struggle,”

“I-” Nathan begins but is cut off by the door to his bedroom bursting open to reveal Oliver who rushes forward and grabs Roy by his throat before pinning him to the wall. 

“Who are you?”

After a moment, Nathan shakes off his shock. “Oliver stop it,”

“He broke into your bedroom,” his brother growls.

“Who are you?!” Oliver asks Roy again who is struggling for breath.

“He..” Nathan begins. “He's my boyfriend,”

Oliver freezes and looks over to him. He also notes how Roy’s gaze snaps to him.

“Your  _ boyfriend?” _

“Yeah..yeah, my boyfriend..now let him go!” 

After a moment of silence, Oliver releases his grip on Roy’s throat and turns to him.

“You’re gay?”

Nathan slowly nods. “Yeah. I am,”

Oliver falls silent before rushing from the room.

Turning to look to Roy who shakes his head and waves his hand towards the door. “Go, I'll see you later...I can meet you at work,”

“Thursday,” Nathan says, earning a nod from the other man.

Running from his room he makes his way to Oliver's and knocks on the door before entering.

“Oliver?”

“How could you not tell me that you’re gay?”

“I'm sorry I didn't think about it, I was too busy on the fact that you are  _ alive _ ,”

“I've been home for a week and a half!”

“Meaning that I'm still getting used to the fact that you are here!” Nathan shouts back before letting out a huff.

“Look Oliver, I'm sorry I didn't tell you...but you being alive was a shock to me, and I-”

“I need space Nathan,”

Freezing, the younger Queen looks up to his brother.

“Wha-what?”

“I need space and time alone...so if you could please leave,”

Nathan says nothing for a moment before nodding and turning away.”

He returns to his room and closes his door before locking it.

Throwing himself on his bed he buries his face into his pillow and cries.


	2. Admissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan explains what had happened to Mr. Vasquez and the older man helps him figure things out.
> 
> he comes clean and admits his true feelings to Roy.

Nathan watches from the sidelines as Oliver is welcomed back into the family with open arms. Already their mother is setting him up to take over the city in their father’s place. He watches as the entire city is filled with talk about how his brother’s return is such a monumental thing to happen...it doesn’t feel monumental to him.

\---

The knocking on the front door draws Nathan’s attention. Looking up from his place on the couch in the living room where he was reading a book in the blissful silence, he lets out a sigh. 

Moving to the foyer he reaches out to open the door.

He smiles when he finds Tommy Merlyn standing there.

“Hey Tommy,” he greets before stepping aside to allow the older man inside.

“Hey Nate,” Tommy replies as he looks around. “Where’s your brother,”

“I don't know,” Nathan says, looking away. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he notices how Tommy arches a brow. 

“Nathan… what’s wrong?”

Just then Oliver appears from the stairs. He looks between Tommy and Nathan before settling his gaze on his younger brother.

Nathan looks at him for a moment before shaking his head. 

“It's nothing,” he mumbles before moving back to the living room.

He briefly catches Oliver saying something to his friend before the both of them leave. Closing his book Nathan sets it aside before burying his face in his hands. 

A moment later he stands to his feet and composes himself, wiping his tears away, and drying his face. Looking at the clock on the wall he sighs as he realizes his shift at the clinic begins in an hour. 

Heading upstairs he begins to get ready for work.

\---

Arriving at the clinic he carries his bag from his car and enters inside. Smiling and waving to the front desk lady he checks his chart and grins as he finds that his entire schedule is filled by Mr. Vasquez. Moving down the hall he knocks on the man’s door before entering. His favorite patient smiles at him before putting down the book in his hands.

“Hola Hijo,” 

“Hola  Señor Vazquez,” Nathan replies as he sits down in the chair next to the man’s bed.

“How have you lately Hijo?”

Nathan looks up at the man who has become something of a second father to him and sighs. 

Before he can respond, he notices how Vasquez arches a brow. 

“What’s wrong Nathaniel?”

Taking a breath, he gathers his thoughts. “The other day when I was heading home I was mugged,” 

Immediately Mr. Vasquez tenses. “He put a knife to my throat and took my wallet...but later that night he broke into my bedroom and gave it back,” at this, the other man arches a brow. “He called me adorable and he...I think he was flirting with me.”

“So what did you do?”

“Well, I couldn't do much because my brother came in and held him up against the wall..and I...I called him my boyfriend,”

He looks up to find Vasquez nodding. “Nathaniel, in moments of fear and shock...our true natures come out, now this could have happened also because of your confusion but do you honestly feel  _ anything _ for this...boy who mugged you?”

“I...I don't know maybe? He's good looking but I've never dated anyone,”

The older man nods and for a moment is silent. “How did your brother respond?”

“He…” Nathan begins but stops when his voice cracks. Something in his eyes must tell Vasquez what he is feeling because suddenly he feels his hand wrapped in the other man’s.

“Come here Hijo.”

He allows the older man to pull him onto the bed. 

“What did he say?”

“He got upset that I didn't tell him about me being gay even though he has only been back for a week and a half and I…”

“You weren’t ready,” Vasquez finishes for him.

Nodding he allows himself to be pulled into a hug. After a moment of the other man rubbing soothing circles on his back, they pull apart.

“You don't worry about your brother, he should understand that this is a sensitive topic and you will only tell people when  _ you _ are ready,” 

Nathan nods. “He said he's needs space,”

“For what?”

“I don't know but today his friend came over and I think he can tell something is up but I couldn't tell him because Oliver came down so I just dropped it,”

Vasquez sighs before reaching up to wipe a tear away from Nathan’s face.

“You are a good boy Nathan...you do what others are afraid to even think of doing by working here in the glades let alone taking care of criminals.” he smiles. “And if your brother can't see past the fact that you are gay, and realize that you are his brother...then he doesn’t deserve your familial love,”

Nathan nods with a small smile.

“And as for this boy who mugged you...although I don't like it...you do what you feel you need to do, whether that be talking to him and venturing into a relationship or telling him to leave you alone and cutting him from your life, I will support your either way,”

“Thanks, Da-” Nathan catches himself, clearing his throat. “Thank you. Mr. Vasquez.”

The older man smiles. “You’re welcome Hijo,” he pats Nathan on the shoulder with a smile.

“I know you miss your father Nathan...it's why you stopped yourself. Just know that I think of you as my own son...and your father would be proud of the man you have become.”

Nodding with a smile, he thanks Mr. Vasquez before excusing himself to retrieve his medicine.

\---

That night he walks to his car and pauses when he sees Roy standing against the passenger door of his car.

Taking a breath he steadies himself before continuing on his way and approaching his vehicle.

“So you are just going to wait in the shadows for me...again?”

Roy gapes at him for a moment before chuckling. 

Opening his driver side door he climbs in and waits until Roy enters through the passenger side.

“Well, it was better than meeting at your house and running into your brother...besides you told me to meet you here,”

Nathan nods and looks down. “Look, I'm sorry for what Oliver did I..”

“It's ok Nate...I deserved it for breaking into your bedroom...I'm just more surprised by the fact you called me your boyfriend,”

Blushing, Nathan ducks his head.

“Yeah I-”

“Did you mean it?” Roy questions. For a brief second, he sounds uncertain...as if he is insecure and worried about Nathan’s response.

“I...I don't know,” he answers, looking up at Roy who nods and glances out the window. 

“I...I understand,” he moves to open the door but stops when Nathan grabs his arm.

“Wait!” he exclaims. “It's not that...or even you, it's just…” he takes a breath. “I've never been in a relationship...and I have school, my family, work...so much baggage it's pathetic and I'm just...I'm nervous that if I let someone in they will be weighed down with it all and realize that I'm too much,”

“Nathan,” Roy begins, turning to face him completely. “Everyone has baggage...I mean look at me, I'm a high school dropout...I live alone because I don't know my own parents...I live in the slums of town and I'm a mugger...baggage is not something new to me,” a pregnant beat of silence passes between them before he continues. “And as for you never being in a relationship...it honestly makes me excited to know that I would be your first, if you want that of course,”

Nathan looks up at him for a moment before nodding slightly. “I want that, I want to be happy,” 

“Good because you deserve it,” Roy smiles.

Returning the smile, Nathan starts the car and drives them back to his home.

while they drive, Roy clears his throat. 

“So what happened with your brother after I left?”

“I came out as gay to him,” Nathan says casually.

“And how did he respond to that?”

“He...he was shocked...and then..got mad because I haven’t told him before saying he needs space,”

Roy says nothing for a moment before huffing.

“What a fucking asshole,”

Nathan doesn’t respond despite agreeing.

\---

Arriving back home, Nathan leads Roy upstairs, ignoring the surprised looks from his mother and sister. They move up the stairs and into his room where Roy looks around with a smile.

“You sure are loaded, Nathan,”

“Perks of having a billionaire for a father, and a rich company,”

Roy smiles as he sits down on the bed.

“So uh...what do we..how does this?” Nathan questions.

“We can do whatever you want...we got at your pace with this,”   
  


Smiling Nathan moves to sit next to him on the bed. Taking a breath he slowly leans forward and captures Roy’s lips with his own. At first, he is tense but soon he melts into it and explores Roy’s mouth with his tongue, chasing the taste of the first boy he has ever had in his room.

Once they part he smiles at Roy. “that was...nice,” he admits.

“I'm glad you liked it,” Roy chuckles.

Taking a moment to think he smiles. “How would you like to sleep here?”

“Oh yeah?” Roy grins.

“Slow down casanova,” Nathan giggles. “I'm not quite  _ there _ yet but just sleeping next to each other...that's fine,”

Raising his hands in surrender Roy nods. “I told you...whatever you are ready for and willing to do,”

Smiling Nathan smiles and kicks off his shoes before moving to grab a pair of pajama pants and an undershirt and going to change in his ensuite. When he comes back he finds Roy on the bed, shirtless but still in his jeans. 

“I uh...I have some shorts you can wear if you want?”

Roy smiles and nods. Retrieving the basketball shorts, Nathan tosses them to Roy before crawling back into bed. As he turns around to lay on his back he blushes as he catches sight of Roy pulling the shorts up his legs...covering his underwear-clad endowment.

Once dressed, Roy moves to lay next to him.

“Goodnight Roy,” he whispers. 

“Goodnight babe,” the other responds.

The dark of the room hides his blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> -Grim💀🖤


	3. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan spends time with Roy and patches things with Oliver

Nathan awake to a hand gently nudging him. Slowly opening his eyes he finds himself face to face with Roy who smiles down at him.

“Morning,” the other man says.

Smiling Nathan hums. “Morning,”

“You’re alarm went off,”

Nodding, Nathan sits up. “I have to get to school, but I will come find you afterward,”

Roy hums, “alright babe...thank you for letting me stay the night”

Raising his hand, Nathan rests his palm on Roy’s cheek. “You are always welcome here, you are my boyfriend...as weird as it is for me to say that...and surprising,” 

Roy grins at this and leans into his touch for a moment before turning to plant a kiss on Nathan’s palm.

Leaning back he moves off the bed and gathers his clothes from yesterday. Nathan stands to his feet as well and moves towards his bathroom to shower and change. When he comes back Roy is gone and his window is open. 

Letting out a sigh he grabs his backpack and moves downstairs. As he approaches the door he is stopped by his mother.

“Nathan, is there something that we need to discuss?” his mother arches a brow at him. A look of disdain on her face. 

“What are you talking about?” he sighs.

“That boy you had in your room last night...I couldn't help but notice as I was passing by your room to my own.”

“My room is nowhere near yours so why were you passing by?”

His mother says nothing for a moment before letting out a sigh. “It doesn’t matter...who is he?”

“It's none of your business,” Nathan growls. As he does this he looks over Moira’s shoulder and finds Oliver standing on the stairs, watching him with an emotionless expression.

Turning his back to them, he opens the door and exits the house.

\---

After school, Nathan heads towards the clinic. 

Upon arriving, he stands outside the doors and looks around. When he finds no sign of Roy, he sighs and enters the clinic, only to stop when he finds Roy sitting in the waiting room.

“What are you doing here?” Nathan questions with a smile.

“I figured you would come here, you don't seem to enjoy being home,”

Frowning, Nathan nods. “I just...I can't be around there.”

Roy says nothing for a moment before gently nudging his shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Letting out a sigh, Nathan shakes his head. “Not now...but...later,”

Roy nods and then looks around. “So you work here?”

Nodding, Nathan grabs his hand and leads him forward. “yeah...I'm...a volunteer but I plan on getting a job here as a nurse.”

Roy nods and watches as Nathan grabs his chart off the shelf. He looks down at it and studies it for a moment before nodding.

“So...is it too soon to give you my number?”

This causes Nathan to jerk and look upward in shock as Roy looks down in shyness.

“You...you want to give me your number?”

The other man nods. “Of course I do, I...I want to be with you,”

Nathan can't help but smile and nod quickly. “I want to be with you too!” he pulls out his phone, unlocks it, and hands it to Roy who adds his number to the device.

Once that is accomplished, Roy lets out a sigh of relief before nodding. “Thank you...for giving me a chance.”

Smiling, Nathan takes Roy into his arms and nods. “You’re welcome, now I need to get to work,”

Roy nods before planting a kiss on Nathan’s lips. “See you later babe,”

“I'll call you when I get out of work.”

He watches as Roy nods and leaves, a smile still on his face.

He is still grinning as he moves to Mr. Vasquez’s room. 

“Ahh, Hijo,” the man greets. 

“Hola Señor Vasquez, how are you,”

“I am good Hijo, though I am now curious as to why you are weaning such a large grin?”

“Well, last night I...may have met up with that guy I told you about the other day.” Nathan smiles. He notes how Mr. Vasquez grins and motions for him to continue. “We shared a night together, he slept in bed with me last night, and this morning he met me here after I got out of class.”

The older man nods and grins. “I'm proud of you Hijo,” he sits up in his bed, only wincing slightly from the pain that still remains in his side. “So are you and him...together?”

Sitting down with a sigh Nathan looks down at his lap. “I...I'm not sure...we haven’t came out and said that officially, but I...I think so,”

“Well, why don't you ask him?” 

“I will…I promise,” Nathan nods. 

\---

That night as Nathan returns home he opens his bedroom door and freezes when he finds Oliver standing there. 

“What...what are you doing in here?” Nathan questions. “Roy is coming over and I don't need you throwing him up against the wall again,”

His older brother flinches at the memory. “Nathan look,” Oliver begins.

“No Ollie...you don't get to come in here...after you stormed out of my room claiming to need space because you were upset at the fact that I didn't come out to you,” Nathan practically shouts. “I wasn't ready to tell you…”

His older brother looks down and nods. “I'm sorry for attacking your boyfriend but honestly Nathan...how else am I supposed to act when I walk into my baby brother’s room and find a man...who I don't even know, standing in there,”

“You don't attack him that's for sure!” Nathan exclaims.

Both Nathan and Oliver let out sighs as they look away from each other.

“Look, Ollie...I know that it was a shock to you, but Roy makes me happy, and I would hope that you would be happy for me,”

His brother looks at him a purses his lips.

“I am happy for you Nathan...I'm sorry that I made you feel that I didn't approve or support you,” he says before taking a breath. “I do though, support you.”

Nathan looks up to his brother and smiles. “Thank you, Ollie,”

He moves forward to embrace Oliver in a hug, burying his face in the older man’s chest.

“I love you, Oliver,”

“I love you too Nate,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the love and support!!!
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> -Grim💀🖤

**Author's Note:**

> some of you may have read the original work of this and if you have...I apologize for having not updated it in a while. life happened and I fell out of writing fanfic and then when I came back I spiraled into the teen wolf fandom. But I am back with this and revamping it to utilize my progressed and better writing style and skills than what had been in the first edition of this story. 
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below!! i love your feedback!!
> 
> thank you all again!
> 
> -Grim💀🖤


End file.
